Blog użytkownika:WładcaRoju/WH40k wprowadzenie
W związku z pytaniami dotyczącymi wprowadzenia do uniwersum Warhammera 40 000 napisałem krótkie wprowadzenie - można wrzucać jako link do komentarzy, w formie odpowiedzi na pytanie dotyczące historii i zarysu uniwersum itp. Poniżej wypisana jest historia Imperium, tak relatywnie krótko (starałem się!)... najważniejsze wydarzenia. Poza tym opisane treściwie siły Imperium, siły obcych i Chaosu. Można to wklejać jako link w komentarzach. Opisana historia dotyczy tylko Imperium, ale cała linia czasowa Warhammera jest o wiele dłuższa, tyczy się czasów 60 mln wstecz, gdzie Nekroni ulegają prastarym bogom, wszczynają Wojnę w Niebiosach, walczą z bogami, przeciw nad-istotom itd... całość tutaj, no niemal. Są też wątki bogów chaosu i Eldarów. Dużo. HISTORIA IMPERIUM 0. Kilka tysięcy lat przed naszą erą spora grupa szamanów popełnia rytualne samobójstwo, by chronić ludzi przed działaniem niezidentyfikowanych sił (Chaos) odradzając się jakiś czas później jako jeden wspólny i niezwykle potężny byt znany jako Imperator. Imperator na przestrzeni lat wpływał czasem na historie ludzkości pod postacią znanych ludzi, a czasem z ukrycia itd. 1. Ludzkość podbija gwiazdy. Ten czas to Gwiezdny Exodus. 2. Ludzkość dzięki super-technologii i wykorzystaniu mutantów znanych jako psykerzy, psionicy (przez co może podróżować niemal bez obaw w Osnowie, przyszłej domenie Chaosu) podbija galaktykę, tworzy armie robotów, m.in. tzw. ludzi z żelaza, które walczą dla i za ludzkość. Wszystko (statki kosmiczne, samochody, kubki, generatory, domy) produkowane jest przez system Standardowy Wzór Techniczny, STC (Standard Template Construct), na skale masową. To czas szczytu możliwości technologicznych ludzi w całej historii uniwersum. Mroczny Wiek Technologii, 15. tysiąclecie. 3. Na skutek działania niezidentyfikowanych sił wyższych, tj. Chaosu (źli bogowie z Osnowy) "ludzie z żelaza" buntują się. Ludzkość wygrywa z maszynami w iście apokaliptycznej bitwie na skalę galaktyczną. Po zwycięstwie znów mozolnie rozprzestrzenia się, podzielona, wroga maszynom, zacofana ludzkość. 4. Ludzie walczą między sobą o przetrwanie, w Galaktyce z wielu tworów cywilizacyjnych ludzi przetrwały jedynie niektóre kolonie, STC, bronie w formie artefaktów i Domy Rycerskie, wraz z własnymi maszynami. Podzieleni ludzie od nowa starają się zasiedlać niektóre ziemie, często padając ofiarami obcych. Pod koniec tej epoki przez hedonizm Eldarów na skutek ich masowego kultu przyjemności ...yyy... dopieszczania się formułuje się nowy bóg Chaosu, Slaanesh. Wraz z tym procederem powstają burze w Osnowie przez które podróże na międzygwiezdne odległości są niemal niemożliwe (tj. ślepe i samobójcze). Wraz z narodzinami Slaanesha powstaje ogromna wyrwa w czasoprzestrzeni w galaktyce znana jako Oko Grozy. Slaanesh daje kopa reszcie bogów Chaosu (Tzeenth, Khorne, Nurgle), przez co armie Demonów nawiedzają różne planety i cała galaktyka ogromnie cierpi. Eldarzy prawie giną, prawie. Podróże po galaktyce są niemal niedostępne. Ogromna ilość światów zostaje zdewastowana, zniszczona lub odcięta od reszty ludzkiego gatunku. Odcięte światy padają ofiarą orków i innych obcych. Masa technologii (STC i wiedza) przepada. Ludzkość na skraju zagłady. Czasy Walk, 25. tysiąclecie. 5. Po narodzinach Slaanesha burze uspokajają się, umożliwiając podróże na większe odległości. Imperator się wkurza i bierze sprawy w swoje ręce. Podbija Ziemię. Tworzy 20 (z czego 1 okazuje się być bliźniakami) Prymarchów, super badass ultra ludzi, ze swojego genu. A z ich genów robi armie super badass ludzi, którymi są Kosmiczni Marines. Prymarchowie znikają niemal po stworzeniu, bo Chaos rozsiewa ich jako dzieci na różnych planetach... ale Imperator armiami Kosmicznych Marines rozpoczyna Wielką Krucjatę - misje zjednoczenia wszystkich odciętych itd. planet ludzkości, by znów uformować jedno wielkie państwo galaktyczne, znane jako Imperium. Odnajdując na różnych planetach Prymarchów przydziela im dany legion Kosmicznych Marines powstały z ich genu. Zrobiono tak z 18. Prymarchami, o dwóch Prymarchach wymazano archiwa. Czasy Imperium, początek 31. milenium. 6. Impek wraca na Ziemię by tworzyć technologię międzyplanetarnych portali dla ludzi (na bazie Osnowy), a misję Wielkiej Krucjaty oddaje w ręce Horusa, najlepszego z Prymarchów. Trwa przyłączanie planet do Imperium... jednak Horus na drodze różnych wydarzeń poddaje się działaniu Chaosu, a w raz z nim niektórzy Prymarchowie i ich legiony. Przez to staje się zły. Wynikiem tego jest wiele wojen, parę masakr, bratobójcza walka. Ludzkość na skraju zagłady. Gdy siły zła docierają do Ziemi Imperator walczy z Horusem. Niszczy jego duszę, sam zostaje śmiertelnie ranny. By przeżyć zostaje posadzony na złotym tronie - maszynie, która utrzymuje go przy życiu. Prawie że życiu. Ciało martwe, ale dusza wciąż w organizmie. Wydarzenia te to Herezja Horusa, 31. milenium. 7. Krótko po Herezji Imperator zostaje uznany za boga, mimo że nie je, nie pije, nie chodzi, prawie nie żyje, nie mówi, nie rusza się itd. Kult Imperatora trzyma w ryzach Imperium i jako ślepa wiara chroni obywateli przed Chaosem, a Inkwizycja likwiduje tych, co wiedzieliby o Chaosie za dużo, by nie wywołać demonów, sił Chaosu na planetach itd. 8. Wielka wojna domowa, wywołana przez jednego z Lordów Terry (Terra to Ziemia), Lordowie to władcy wspólnie decydujący o poczynaniach ludzkości, bo Imperator sobie gnije i mówić za bardzo nie może. Imperium przeżywa niezwykle krwawy konflikt, prawie jak Herezja Horusa, który na dobre przyćmił rozwój Imperium. Czasy Apostazji, 36. tysiąclecie. 9. 41. milenium. A wygląda ono tak: PRZECIWNICY IMPERIUM Tyranidzi Po raz pierwszy w historii Drogi Mlecznej pojawiają się siły z innych galaktyk. To Tyranidzi, niby zwiastun końca. Wszystko żrą, ogałacają całe planety i rozmnażają się i tak w kółko. Nie stosują technologii, są mistrzami ewolucji i adaptacji genów. Ich ilość jest nieporównywalna do wszystkich ras razem wziętych i pomnożonych przez niewiadomo ile. Jakościowo jednostki mają lepsze niż większość innych frakcji, ale o bardzo małym potencjale destrukcyjnym, zawsze dostają baty i przeciw nim nawet wrogowie łączą siły. Nekroni Oprócz tego nieco wcześniej budzą się do życia starożytne maszyny, które 60 milionów lat temu rządziły Galaktyką, powstają by odzyskać władze. To Nekroni, przeciwnik o niezwykle zaawansowanej technologii i często jest po prostu przepotężny. Kiedyś byli normalnymi istotami, ale zaprzedali dusze dla nieśmiertelności, stając się maszynami, chcą znów być organiczni. Są też Orkowie - bardzo silni i trudni w eksterminacji obcy. Złomiarze. Ich technologia działa bo... bo oni chcą żeby tak było, to tzw. orkowość. Oprócz tego wojna to dla nich tylko i wyłącznie rozrywka i sport, rozmnażają się jak grzyby po deszczu, dosłownie - to grzyby. Istnieją też odmiany Orków nie znające technologii. Latają od planet do planet i robią WAAAGH! Eldarzy ''', ci którzy na statkach wielkości planet uciekli przed upadkiem swojej rasy. W ich skład obok zwykłych, zamieszkujących owe światostatki wchodzą też Wygnańcy, którzy jeszcze przed upadkiem Eldarów woleli odłączyć się od reszty swych braci. Enigmatyczni Arlekini, zamieszkujący Pajęczy Trakt (inny wymiar), działają dla Roześmianego Boga (bóg Eldarów, jeden z niewielu który przeżył narodziny Slaanesha). Są też Wyrzutki, którzy opuścili światostatek i tułają się bez celu po Galaktyce. Ogólnie rasa psioników, którzy mocami Osnowy mogą wpływać na rzeczywistość. Coś jak magia, ale to nie magia. Starają się ingerować w ważne wydarzenia w galaktyce, nierzadko ratując/zabijając wiele istnień przed Chaosem etc. Są też ich bracia, którzy przetrwali, ale są hedonistycznymi emo, tzw.[[Mroczni Eldarzy| '''Mroczni Eldarzy]], piraci, nie mają psioników, ich zbroje to ich skóra i kości, polegają na zwinności i mobilności, jak ich kuzyni, słabi. Mroczni Eldarzy mimo iż mroczni nie wyznają Bogów Chaosu, jeśli już to wszelkie ich działania podyktowane są strachem przed Slaanesh. Dominium Tau. ''' Prócz tego mamy jeszcze młode i prężnie rozwijające się, a także jako jedyne asymilujące, a nie eksterminujące inne gatunki Dominium Tau. To rasa walcząca dla Większego Dobra, właściwie najbardziej dobra ze wszystkich ras. Ich technologia skupia się na maskowaniach, mobilności i sile ognia - coś jak dzisiejsze wojsko. Wykorzystują pancerze bitewne - humanoidalne maszyny sterowane przez pilotów. Nie potrafią walczyć wręcz. Osobną frakcją są stworzone przez renegata z Dominium Tau tzw. Enklawy Farsighta, od nazwy buntownika. Należy pamiętać że Dominium i Enklawy są bardzo malutkie i nie mają prawie żadnego wpływu na sytuacje w Galaktyce. I oczywiście '''odwieczny mrok - Chaos. W jego skład wchodzą jego wyznawcy, w postaci ludzi (najczęściej) czy innych obcych (np. bardzo rzadko Orkowie, niektórzy Eldarzy) oraz masa demonów i sił jeszcze z czasów Herezji Horusa. Władcy tych sił - Mroczni Bogowie przebywają w innym wymiarze, Osnowie, gdzie są wyłącznie emocje, uczucia i dusze, nie ma praw fizyki. Występuje tam niezliczona ilość demonów, wszystko tam jest wypaczone, czas nie istnieje itd. To dzięki Osnowie wszystkie rasy (poza Nekronami, bo używają innej technologii) mogą latać szybciej niż światło. Istnieje 4 bogów, docelowo 5. Tzeentch 'odpowiada za "magię" (psionizm) i knowania. 'Nurgle 'za choroby i śmierć. 'Khorne za przelewanie krwi. Slaanesh ' za hedonizm, przyjemności, czy seksualne żądze. I 'Malice (prawdopodobnie nie istnieje/jest niekanoniczny), wygnany przez resztę bogów bóg szaleństwa, bardzo słaby, nikt go nie lubi i w dodatku prawie nie ma armii (1 zakon, Synowie Malice i dlatego jest plotka jakoby istniał - głównie dzieło fanów znających Warhammera Fantasy, aczkolwiek nie został też zanegowany.) SIŁY IMPERIUM Wszystkim tym zagrożeniom Imperium w 40 milenium musi stawić czoło... a jego terytoria coraz bardziej się kurczą. W skład sił Imperium wchodzą: Gwardia Imperialna. Zwani Młotem Imperatora albo oficjalnie Astra Militarum. Nie boją się niczego, mają stalowe jaja. To główne siły, składają się ze zwykłych ludzi, którzy muszą iść do armii. Mają ogromne maszynowe zaplecze, oraz tony amunicji. Uzbrojeni w karabiny laserowe, zwane latarkami (ze względu na moc w porównaniu do innych sił piechot). Idą na ilość, czasem też na jakość. Dzielą się na regimenty, których odmian jest istna masa. Do wielu dołączani są słynni Komisarze - ludzie o tytanowych jajach, niekiedy odstrzeliwują gwardzistę, który spróbuje złamać rozkaz itd., bądź dla podtrzymania morale. Potomkowie Tempestus. Elitarni komandosi Imperium. Bardzo wierzący. Officio Assassinorum. Zabójcy. Bardzo zabójczy. Wywodzą się od swoich świątyń. Jest ich 6, każda specjalizuje się w innym rodzaju zabójczego zabijania. Adeptus Astartes, Kosmiczni Marines Wybrańcy Imperatora. Spadkobiercy Prymarchów. Dzielą się na zakony. Ludzie w zbroi wspomaganej, grubszej niż czołgi Gwardii. Są super ludźmi, genetycznie modyfikowanymi i potrafią poradzić sobie w każdych warunkach. Mają potężny arsenał. Potężni. Adepta Sororitas, Siostry bitwy. 'Fanatyczne dziewice w smukłych, wspomaganych zbrojach. Lubią dużo się modlić i dużo palić heretyków. Oraz duże kalibry. Broni rzecz jasna. 'Adeptus Mechanicus. Kapłaństwo Marsa, i ich zbrojne ramię - Skitarii. Ludzie czczący Boga-maszynę, Omnizjasza. Według nich maszyny są święte. Dobrze znają się na technologii, ale nie na tyle by naprawiać czy samemu budować super-zaawansowane maszyny. Uwielbiają wymieniać organiczne części na mechaniczne. Mają bardzo dobry sprzęt i nie cofną się choćby mieli mordować swoich. Mają swoją flotę. Produkują masę sprzętu dla wszystkich frakcji i latają na krucjaty by odnajdywać starożytne STC. W ich skład wchodzi Collegia Titanica - przeogromne maszyny kroczące, samemu zdolne anihilować całe armie, Tytany. Zarządzają też Legio Cybernetica, tutaj są same maszyny i boty. Mają też w posiadaniu kilka Domów Rycerskich. Imperialna Marynarka. Siły kosmiczne i po części powietrzne Imperium. Ogromne, pancerne statki. Większe jednostki potrafią jednym wystrzałem niszczyć planety, tzw. Exterminatus. Statki mają często kilka km długości, przewożą całe armie. Inkwizycja. Tajne siły działające w tle Imperium, robią misje specjalne, sprawiają że znikają ludzie, czy planety - jeśli skażą taką na Exterminatus. Dzielą się na różne orda. Prowadzą często różne badania. Nikt ich nie lubi, i to jeszcze bardziej niż Mechanicus. Wolni Handlarze. Ludzie, którzy za pozwoleniem Imperium zostali takimi lepszymi piratami. Mimo imperialnej ksenofobii i odgórnej nienawiści do obcych, oni jeśli zaszłaby taka potrzeba mogą mieć ich w armii. Imperialni Rycerze. Mają swoje Domy Rycerskie, królów, baronów, godła itd. Wszystko prawie tak samo jak w rycerstwie, o tyle że tutaj są Szlachcice, ale jako piloci kierujący Rycerzem - 10-metrową maszyną, mogącą solować najpotężniejsze naziemne jednostki wszystkich ras. Adeptus Arbites. Policja Imperium, ich jakość nie jest aż tak zależna od planety gdzie są ulokowani, co innego ilość. Znajdują się niemal na każdej imperialnej planecie, mają dość dobre wyposażenie, jakościowo lepsze niż Imperialna Gwardia (zależy od regimentu Gwardii) ale mają drobniejsze jednostki i często niewiele ciężkiego sprzętu. PDF - Planetary Defence Forces. Siły Obronne Planety, są jakby jakościowo gorszymi regimentami (choć różnie to bywa, zależy od bogactwa planety i ogólnie od planety), stanowią pierwszą linię obrony na wypadek ataku obcych, czy też chaosu na daną planetę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach